Sauvons Severus
by Will-Slytherin
Summary: OS - Tandis qu'une terrible bataille fait rage à Poudlard, trois personnes se retrouvent isolées dans la Cabane Hurlante. Leur destinée prend alors une tournure inattendue... Qui survivra ? Qui périra ? Quelles conséquences auront leurs choix ?


_**oO Sauvons Severus Oo**_

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passéici ?! Granger?? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Malefoy, s'écria Hermione qui était accroupie au milieu de la pièce, dos à l'entrée d'où arrivait Drago. Malefoy, il faut que tu m'aides, le supplia-t-elle, le désespoir lisible sur son visage sali par la bataille qui faisait rage dehors.

Hermione se leva et se tourna vers lui. Elle était maculée de sang, ses mains en étaient entièrement recouvertes et dégoulinaient sur le plancher poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Ce fut alors que Drago remarqua derrière elle un homme qui gisait au milieu d'une flaque pourpre.

\- Putain Granger mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, s'étrangla le blond, ses yeux gris exorbités.

Il sentit son corps se glacer d'effroi tant ce qu'il voyait était insoutenable. Severus Rogue, son parrain, celui qui était pour lui comme un second père, agonisait sous ses yeux. Son sang coulait abondamment d'une plaie profonde dans sa gorge et son corps était secoué de spasmes comme s'il recevait des Doloris. Le regard habituellement si ténébreux du potioniste était vitreux et perdu dans le vide. Sa bouche béante cherchait désespérément à prendre de grandes goulées d'air mais le peu qui parvenait jusqu'à ses poumons produisait un horrible sifflement qui donnait la chair de poule.

Drago sentait ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement face à ce spectacle des plus sinistres.

Oubliant toute haine et tout ce qui pouvait les faire se détester l'un l'autre, les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant, partageant la même peur. Puis leurs regards se posèrent sur ce pauvre Rogue qui se tordait de douleur. Il n'y avait alors plus que cela qui comptait, peu importait le passé.

\- Malefoy, il va mourir, murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante et les yeux noyés de larmes.

\- Qui lui a fait ça? Demanda le blond en s'agenouillant au chevet de son parrain à l'agonie.

\- C'est Nagini... Je suis arrivée trop tard... Je n'ai rien pu faire, sanglota-t-elle, toute tremblante.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé?

\- Juste quelques instants avant que tu arrives... Malefoy, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire, se lamenta-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait peur de voir mourir son professeur, elle se sentait si impuissante qu'elle fondit en larme. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et s'agrippa instinctivement au bras du jeune Serpentard, celui-ci put alors se rendre compte du désarroi qui paralysait Hermione.

C'était si étrange de voir la Gryffondor dans cet état! Si la Miss-je-sais-tout avait perdu pieds, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Rogue, la situation semblait désespérée...

Non! Hors de question qu'il regarde son parrain mourir sans rien faire, il devait faire quelque chose, il devait au moins essayer.

Non, pas essayer, il fallait absolument qu'il le sauve, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Drago serra les dents et tenta de se persuader que – tout comme Potter – lui aussi était capable de faire preuve de vaillance. Il gonfla ses poumons, s'emplissant de ce courage qui lui faisait tant défaut habituellement, et il attrapa Hermione par les épaules, la secouant pour la forcer à se calmer.

\- Granger, regarde-moi! REGARDE-MOI! Hurla-t-il en la secouant plus fort.

Celle-ci leva ses grands yeux larmoyants et prit sur elle pour contenir ces sanglots qui faisaient trembler son menton.

\- Granger, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour Severus, mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, je n'ai pas quatre bras! Il va falloir que tu m'aides alors ressaisis-toi, lui dit-il sur un ton autoritaire pour la sortir de sa crise de larmes.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que je dois-

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans poser de question, la coupa-t-il, l'air grave. Tu peux faire ça Granger, lui demanda-t-il en l'implorant du regard.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux puis opina en reniflant, respirant fort pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle lâcha le bras de Drago et celui-ci lui adressa un bref sourire entendu puis il se mit à fouiller les vêtements de Rogue. Il vida toutes ses poches et déposa son butin – un tas de fioles miniaturisées – devant Hermione qui s'était agenouillée face à lui de l'autre coté du corps de Rogue. Le blond prit une fiole et s'adressa à la jeune femme en plantant son regard dur dans le sien.

\- Ah, j'étais sûr qu'il en avait sur lui... dit-il en sélectionnant un flacon noir au bouchon doré. Granger, trouve l'essence de Dictame et applique-lui sur le cou pendant que je lui administre ce sérum antivenin, lui dicta un Drago qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Malefoy, j'ai... j'ai déjà essayé avant que tu arrives, dit-elle en lui montrant sa propre fiole de Dictame, complètement vide. Ça ne marche pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête tristement. On dirait que... qu'une forme de magie noire empêche la cicatrisation.

Le blond la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Magie noire tu dis? répéta-t-il en cogitant tandis que le blessé remuait de moins en moins, perdant rapidement son énergie vitale. Bon, plan B. Granger, j'ai besoin de ta baguette.

La jeune femme lui donna sans discuter et le regarda se lever.

\- Reste avec lui et fais ce que tu peux pour limiter l'hémorragie, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il juste avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire propre aux Mangemorts.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Venait-elle de se faire berner? Malefoy avait-il profité de la situation pour lui voler sa baguette et s'enfuir en s'assurant qu'elle resterait dans cette maudite cabane avec un Rogue mourant? Elle se traita d'idiote et fondit en larme en croisant le regard hagard de l'homme qui agonisait juste sous ses yeux.

\- Ho... professeur... Je vous en prie, ne mourrez pas, pleura-t-elle en comprimant la blessure avec un morceau de tissu arraché à la cape du professeur. Accrochez-vous, ne me laissez pas...

Rogue parut réagir à ces mots et sa main vint se poser sans délicatesse sur celle d'Hermione. Ses mouvements faibles et saccadés semblaient lui coûter des efforts surhumains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du visage crispé du Serpentard. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de vous sauver, et je suis sûre que vous le connaissez. Monsieur... je vous en prie, essayez de me dire ce qu'il faut faire, le supplia-t-elle en dégageant délicatement quelques mèches noires du visage de Rogue.

L'homme ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, sa blessure l'empêchait de parler.

Hermione sentait venir le moment fatidique, la vie ne tarderait plus à quitter le corps de cet homme qui avait toujours été rude avec elle, et même souvent injuste. Mais malgré cela, elle éprouvait pour lui un grand respect, et se résigner à le laisser s'éteindre était pour elle aussi difficile que de jeter l'Oubliette sur ses parents.

Non, en fait c'était bien pire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même était en train de s'éteindre avec cet homme.

En larmes, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots. Vous devriez fermer les yeux... je reste là, avec vous, lui assura-t-elle en enroulant ses doigts autour de sa main.

De son autre main elle lui caressa la joue dans un geste peu assuré mais tendre. Rogue ferma les yeux sous ce contact rassurant mais il les rouvrit aussitôt, fixant son regard trouble dans celui de son élève dévouée. Dans un effort démesuré il remua ses lèvres pour formuler un mot silencieux.

«Merci»

La Gryffondor lui sourit tristement, se retenant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas mourir. Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui et elle le savait. Merlin savait combien elle était mortifiée de le voir agoniser.

Elle était sur le point de craquer et de pleurer sans retenue lorsqu'un tourbillon de fumée noire s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Drago était de retour, les bras chargés d'une taie d'oreiller pleine de trucs que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas encore identifier.

\- Est-il... s'enquit le blond avec angoisse sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

\- Presque...

\- Combien de temps peut-il encore tenir selon toi?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je dirais pas plus de cinq minutes à mon avis, sanglota-t-elle en haussant tristement les épaules, serrant toujours la main de son professeur dans la sienne, refusant de le lâcher.

Le blond acquiesça et posa son regard triste mais déterminé sur son parrain, qui lui, fixait toujours Hermione comme si elle était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir avant de quitter ce monde de souffrances.

\- Alors on a intérêt à se magner, dit-il en disposant du matériel médical sur la taie d'oreiller qui lui avait servi de sac. Granger, je vais avoir besoin de ton sang.

\- Quoi?! Mon sang, répéta-t-elle hébétée. Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre... tu veux lui faire une transfusion?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée Miss-je-sais-tout?

\- Malefoy, tu n'es pas Médicomage, tu vas nous tuer tous les deux!

\- Je croyais que tu voulais le sauver, cria-t-il brusquement. À quel point tiens-tu à le sauver Granger? Parce que pour moi, il est la seule personne qu'il me reste.

\- Toi, tu as tes parents-

\- J'avais, corrigea-t-il en lui coupant la parole, d'une voix rauque et pleine d'amertume.

\- Mais pourquoi mon sang? Pourquoi pas le tiens, demanda-t-elle après avoir ravalé sa salive avec difficulté, comprenant que le blond était désormais orphelin, à l'instar de son meilleur ami Harry.

\- Parce que le tien n'est pas corrompu par la magie noire. Il n'y a que ça qui permettrait au sérum d'agir sur le venin... D'autres questions? ajouta-t-il en lui tordant un regard agacé.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de plus en plus absent de Rogue puis le reporta sur les iris d'acier qui la fixaient, attendant qu'elle se décide.

\- D'accord Malefoy, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais jure-moi que si je meurs, tu feras tout pour aider Harry.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir...

\- S'il-te-plaît, jure-le moi, insista-t-elle.

\- Je te jure que tu ne vas pas mourir et il va falloir que tu te contentes de ça Granger, dit-il sur un ton sérieux qui incita la jeune à s'abstenir de répliquer.

Il prépara rapidement le nécessaire pour la transfusion de fortune, sous le regard attentif de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu as déjà fais ça, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Non. Donne-moi ton bras.

Hermione lui tendit son bras, celui qui était le plus proche du blond. Ce dernier le saisit par le poignet et releva la manche d'un geste empressé tandis qu'elle concentrait son attention sur le visage du mourant, préférant ne pas voir l'aiguille. Drago lui posa un garrot et prépara un cathéter, mais il se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les scarifications que feu sa tante avait infligé à la Gryffondor.

\- Ça te fait mal, demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cette torture.

\- Fait ce que tu as à faire Malefoy, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, éluda-t-elle en lui jetant un bref regard lourd de sens.

Le Serpentard opina et se concentra sur la veine qu'il devait piquer. Quand ce fut chose faite il fit de même sur le bras de son parrain et mit en marche une sorte de pompe qui s'activait magiquement, battant comme un coeur mécanique et flottant au dessus d'eux. Hermione et son professeur étaient tous deux reliés à cette étrange machine qui prenait le sang de la jeune femme et le diffusait dans les veines de Rogue.

\- Et si nos sangs n'étaient pas compatibles, tu y as pensé à ça, s'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme.

\- Aucune importance, cette potion résout tout problème d'incompatibilité, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant une fiole rose vide. J'ai tout verser dans la machine et normalement il y en a assez-

\- Un philtre d'amour, le coupa Hermione, ahurie. Mais t'es complètement dérangé mon pauvre garçon!

\- Ça va marcher Granger, fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

\- T'es gonflé de me dire ça! Il me semble que j'ai déjà fait de gros efforts niveau confiance, gronda-t-elle en pointant du regard la perfusion qui la reliait à la machine.

\- Je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiète pas, se reprit-il un peu plus aimablement. Ça va? S'enquit Drago lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les yeux de la Gryffondor papillonnaient.

\- Heu... en fait, je me sens bizarre...

\- T'es toute pâle. T'as la tête qui tourne?

\- Oui, et j'ai l'impression de perdre toutes mes forces...

\- Ok, je crois qu'il faut arrêter la transfusion avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes, déclara le blond qui masquait mal son inquiétude.

\- Il... il va mieux à ton avis, demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne sais pas, je dirais qu'il a l'air un peu plus... vivant. Mais c'est peut-être moi qui-

\- On continue.

\- Pardon?

\- Si ça fonctionne, alors il faut continuer, décida-t-elle. C'est sa seule chance...

\- T'es sûre que tu veux prendre ce risque Granger?

Hermione opina en resserrant la main de Rogue.

\- Tu devrais réessayer de soigner sa plaie, dit-elle à Drago en jetant un regard à la fiole d'essence de Dictame.

\- Ouai, je m'en occupe. Et toi tu vas avaler ça, rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant un flacon bleu foncé contenant un liquide vert pâle. C'est un fortifiant, ça t'aidera à tenir le coup.

\- Garde-la pour Rogue, refusa-t-elle poliment.

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai une autre pour lui.

\- D'accord, mais il faut que tu m'aides à le boire. Je ne peux pas bouger ce bras sinon la perfusion risque de tomber, précisa-t-elle au blond qui la regardait d'un air incrédule.

\- T'as une deuxième main il me semble. Lâche celle de Severus deux secondes, il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais.

\- Non, je... je ne préfère pas...

\- Ok... soupira Drago en roulant des yeux.

Il se leva, enjamba les jambes étendues de son parrain et vint s'accroupir près d'elle. Il déboucha la fiole et l'approcha de la bouche d'Hermione tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir la bouche, lui dit-il en arquant un sourcil, le goulot de la fiole frôlant les lèvres devenues pâlichonnes de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui adressa un rictus en entrouvrit sa bouche, sans décrocher son regard de ses yeux gris pendant qu'il versait doucement la potion dans sa bouche. Hermione

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais un jour aux petits soins pour quelqu'un, dit-elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas du tout Granger, sourit-il.

\- Oui, apparemment... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Granger, l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Hm? Fit-elle en relevant le visage pour le regarder de nouveau.

\- Tu... tu as un peu de... juste là... attends laisse-moi faire, dit-il en essuyant avec son pouce une petite coulure de potion au coin de la bouche d'Hermione.

Il regarda cette bouche quelques longues secondes puis reporta son attention sur les yeux de biche de la Gryffondor. Une sensation étrange naquit dans la poitrine de Drago, il n'arrivait plus à se décrocher de ces iris ambrés.

\- Merci Malefoy. Je veux dire... merci pour tout... sincèrement, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Drago baissa les yeux en opinant et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu te sens mieux? S'enquit-il en s'attelant à ranger les fioles non utilisées pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau le regard envoûtant de la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'impressionnes. Où as-tu appris à pratiquer la transfusion sanguine? Et d'où t'est venue cette idée d'utiliser un philtre d'amour?

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, sourit-il.

\- Essais toujours...

Drago se leva alors, déboucla sa ceinture et releva un peu sa chemise en se tournant. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une cicatrice qui barrait le bas de son dos du coté gauche, juste au niveau des reins.

\- Tu... tu as été opéré?!

\- Greffe de rein, répondit simplement le blond en rattachant sa ceinture.

\- How... fit Hermione, la tête soudain envahie de questions. Je ne savais pas que les Médicomages pratiquaient la greffe d'organe...

\- Ils ne la pratiquent pas, c'est pour ça que Severus m'emmenait consulter des médecins moldus.

\- Mais... tes parents le laissaient faire?

\- Ils n'en ont jamais rien su. Je devais subir une dialyse trois fois par semaine quand j'étais petit. Severus prétendait me garder chez lui parce que j'adorais le regarder concocter des potions alors qu'en fait on passait des heures à l'hôpital, rit-il brièvement en regardant avec nostalgie son parrain, qui semblait à présent dormir paisiblement. Il s'est toujours occupé de moi, même malgré les opinions contraire de mes parents. Il m'a sauvé la vie Granger...

Hermione se mit à sourire, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

\- Il voulait même me donner un de ses reins, mais on n'était pas compatibles... Finalement j'ai eu le rein d'un inconnu, très probablement moldu d'ailleurs... Ironique n'est-ce pas? Rit-il en regardant la Gryffondor.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant de plus belle.

\- Un jour, j'ai commencé à me sentir très mal alors que j'étais en vacance chez lui. Il savait déjà ce que j'avais et il a tenté une transfusion. C'est lui qui a conçu cette machine, et c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du philtre d'amour pour annihiler tout rejet, expliqua le blond. Finalement ça a marché.

\- Rogue aurait fait un fantastique Médicomage... murmura Hermione en regardant son professeur avec admiration.

Drago hocha la tête, il était fier d'avoir un tel homme dans sa vie. Sans son parrain, sa vie se serait effondrée depuis longtemps, il serait même probablement mort très jeune, ou trop malade pour aller à Poudlard.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander Granger...

\- Ah oui?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai détesté les nés-moldus pendant toutes ces années alors que je vie grâce au rein d'un moldu... n'est-ce pas?

\- Ouai... J'avoue que j'ai toujours voulu savoir d'où te venait cette haine, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago haussa les épaules et prit un instant de réflexion avant de lui répondre. Il regardait le liquide rouge vif circuler lentement dans le tuyau fin de la perfusion, réalisant combien cette fille avait du coeur, encore plus qu'il ne le pensait avant qu'elle accepte de donner son sang à ce professeur qui l'avait si souvent rabrouée et rabaissée devant tous leurs camarades.

Elle savait que cette transfusion était risquée, surtout dans ces conditions, mais elle a tout de même accepté de prendre ce risque en dépit de la faible chance que cela fonctionne. C'était un sacrifice pour lequel Drago lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à sauver son parrain.

De la reconnaissance. Oui, Drago Malefoy éprouvait maintenant une grande gratitude pour celle qu'il traitait habituellement de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il se fit la promesse que plus jamais ces mots ne franchiraient ses lèvres à partir de ce jour. Il ne pouvait plus insulter cette fille, ni lui manquer de respect, non, pas après tout ça.

Tout était différent dorénavant. La bataille grondait toujours au dehors, probablement plus pour très longtemps, du moins il l'espérait... et au fond de lui Drago voulait que Voldemort périsse.

Oui, même avant d'avoir perdu ses parents, il souhaitait que ce stupide Potter gagne cette guerre. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé lorsque le trio avait été capturé et détenu chez lui au manoir Malefoy, dans la maison où il avait grandi et qu'il a vu se faire envahir par Voldemort et ses dangereux sbires.

Oui, c'était probablement pour ça...

\- Alors Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes tant?

\- J'ai vraiment l'air de te détester, là, maintenant?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas... non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, déstabilisée. Mais-

\- Restons-en là si tu veux bien, la coupa-t-il. Tout ça, c'est du passé, plus rien n'est comme avant...

\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu-

\- Bon sang Granger, tu vas arrêter avec tes questions! Je t'ai révélé mon plus grand secret, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris Malefoy! Pas la peine de beugler comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, Hermione interpella le jeune Serpentard d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en vain. DRAGO! S'écria-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi?! Répondit-il enfin, sortant de ses songes.

\- Je crois que... Rogue... on dirait qu'il se réveille, dit-elle, osant à peine y croire.

Le jeune homme se pencha alors sur son parrain et l'appela en lui tapotant les joues.

\- Severus, tu m'entends? S'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

Rogue semblait encore dans les vapes et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Professeur, essaya Hermione en secouant doucement cette main qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la sienne.

\- Granger... marmonna Rogue en ramenant sa main entrelacée sur son buste.

\- Oui, je suis là professeur, sourit-elle, rassurée.

\- Je crois qu'on peux arrêter la transfusion, déclara le blond, visiblement soulagé.

Hermione acquiesça et leva légèrement son bras pour que Drago la débarrasse du cathéter. Il répéta l'opération pour son parrain puis rangea tout le matériel dans sa poche après avoir miniaturisé chaque objet.

Son bras enfin libre, la jeune femme se pencha sur son professeur et inspecta son cou de près. Elle fut heureuse de constater que l'horrible plaie avait totalement cicatrisé, Drago avait fait du bon boulot, c'était indéniable.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Rogue d'une voix pâteuse et presque éteinte.

Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur?

\- Comme un zombie... grommela-t-il. Pourquoi ce sourire niais, demanda-t-il sur un ton cynique en arquant un sourcil.

Rogue était bel et bien de retour! Et Hermione laissa son corps exprimer toute sa joie en se jetant sur lui telle une petite fille qui voyait le Père Noël dans son salon.

Elle se blottit fort contre lui, l'entourant de son bras libre, se permettant même une énorme bise sur sa joue, chose que jamais personne n'avait pris le risque de tenter avec le maître des potions, pas même pour lui souhaiter la bonne année.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le col de l'homme.

\- De me perdre? répéta-t-il, déconcerté par cette démonstration d'affection inattendue et par l'attachement que la jeune femme semblait lui porter. Granger...

\- Oui?

\- Vous m'étouffez...

\- Oh pardon! S'excusa-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment, lâchant alors sa main.

Un peu confuse, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

\- Vous avez réussi à contrer la blessure mortelle que m'a infligé cette foutue vipère, dit-il lentement. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez accompli un tel miracle Miss.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite monsieur, c'est l'oeuvre de votre filleul... admit-elle en coulant un regard admiratif en direction de Drago.

Celui-ci se sentit alors immensément flatté. Que la Gryffondor reconnaisse ouvertement qu'il avait été meilleur qu'elle... à ses yeux, cela relevait aussi du miracle. Si une telle chose s'était produite quelques semaines plus tôt, Drago se serait pavané pour bien faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il avait surpassé la Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais comme il lui avait dit, tout était différent à présent. Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin incommensurable d'être reconnu de tous, non, il avait juste envie de... d'embrasser cette fille...

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire bêtement.

\- En vérité... C'est Hermione qui t'a donné son sang, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle, avoua Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Son sang? Vous m'avez transfusé?! Réalisa le professeur, ébahi que deux jeunes – à peine adultes – aient pu accomplir un tel exploit. Vous voulez dire que... votre sang coule dans mes veines, s'enquit-il en regardant Hermione bien qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de confirmation.

\- Heu... oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête, se sentant honteuse en pensant que cet état de fait le dégoûterait. Cela vous dérange? Osa-t-elle lui demander, craignant sa réponse.

\- Si ça me dérange?? Mais enfin Granger, pour quelle sorte d'ingrat me prenez-vous, bougonna-t-il.

Hermione adressa un regard interrogateur à Drago qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Elle comprit alors que son professeur ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux, il avait même l'air reconnaissant.

Un silence gêné s'installa et des bruits d'explosion se firent entendre au loin, leur rappelant brutalement que la bataille faisait encore rage dehors.

Poudlard...

Tous trois grimacèrent en imaginant le carnage dans cette école qui était chère à chacun d'eux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara soudain Hermione, l'air grave. Je dois aller me battre avec les autres pour aider Harry à vaincre ce monstre.

\- Quoi, tu comptes retourner là-bas?! s'étrangla le blond.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Granger! S'exclama Rogue qui se crispa de douleur en tentant de se remettre debout.

\- Bien sûr que si! Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre? Je vous rappelle que je suis membre de l'Ordre et de l'AD, vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester ici à me tourner les pouces pendant que mes camarades luttent contre les Mangemorts?! Rugit-elle.

Rogue et Drago se regardèrent, en tant que Mangemorts eux-même, ils se sentaient coupables du désarroi de la jeune femme, et de tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur Poudlard et à plus grande échelle, sur le reste du monde magique.

Hermione remarqua leur échange de regard et elle soupira en baissant la tête.

\- Désolée... je ne disais pas ça pour vous, je-

\- Peu importe Granger, vous ne pouvez pas y retourner, je vous l'interdis formellement, cingla Rogue.

\- Et en quel honneur m'interdisez-vous quoique ce soit, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton amer. Vous avez déserté Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus directeur, ni même professeur! Je n'ai plus aucun ordre à recevoir de vous!

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je fais moi-même partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et en tant que membre vétéran, j'ai toute autorité sur vous. Et je vous ordonne de rester ici en sécurité, aboya Rogue.

\- Oh vraiment?! Bah allez-y, empêchez-moi de franchir cette porte alors! Brailla-t-elle juste avant de quitter la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il mettrait trop de temps à se relever pour pouvoir lui barrer le passage.

\- Toute seule, cette insolente gamine va se faire trucider... Qu'attends-tu pour la rattraper, beugla Rogue en faisant les gros yeux à son filleul, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

\- T'inquiète, elle va revenir très vite...

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui-

\- Malefoy, rend-moi ma baguette! Gueula la Gryffondor qui revint après seulement une ou deux minutes, comme l'avait prévu le blond.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire Granger, rétorqua-t-il en tordant un rictus provocateur.

Hermione vint se planter devant lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- C'est MA baguette, rend-la moi tout de suite! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Hors de question. Sois réaliste, tu vas te faire tuer avant même d'atteindre le parc!

\- Et alors! Je préfère mourir au combat que de rester planquée en sachant que mes amis luttent sans moi! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi?!

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, c'est... gueula Drago à son tour, manquant d'arguments.

\- C'est... quoi?? Je t'écoute Malefoy... fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas y aller-

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, ne la laissant même pas finir sa phrase. Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione avec empressement, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tant passionné que désespéré, durant lequel leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se coller l'un contre l'autre.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais dû parier tous mes Galions que ces deux-là finiraient par nous rejouer Roméo et Juliette, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais au fond de lui, il était fier de Drago, fier que son filleul ait enfin choisi son camp, fier qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde – chose que Rogue lui-même n'avait jamais su faire – et fier que ce gamin paumé ose enfin s'affirmer et assumer ses choix.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher la glotte on pourra peut-être envisager de faire quelque chose pour aider cet empoté de Potter, râla-t-il.

Hermione se sépara à regret des lèvres diablement délicieuses du blondinet, lequel lui adressa un sourire magnifique que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. C'était un sourire qu'elle se jura de ne jamais oublier, si toute fois elle survivait à cette guerre...

Elle reporta enfin son attention sur Rogue et se sentit rougir et croisant son regard réprobateur de professeur.

\- Tiens... murmura Drago en lui rendant sa baguette.

\- Tu as changé d'avis, demanda-t-elle, surprise par le geste du Serpentard. Tu me laisses partirfinalement ?

Après un bref échange de regard avec son parrain, Drago répondit à Hermione d'une voix rauque et assurée, tout en mêlant ses doigts tremblants à ceux de la Gryffondor.

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis Granger, je pense toujours que c'est trop dangereux pour toi, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien...

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, s'enquit-elle, interloquée.

\- Parce qu'on vient avec vous Granger, et ce n'est pas négociable, intervint Rogue, ce que confirma Drago par un sourire vainqueur.

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher, fit le blond. J'ai une bonne raison de me battre maintenant...

\- Quant à moi j'ai une dette envers vous Granger. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter de mes mauvais actes, je serai un parfait idiot de manquer cette occasion. D'autant que j'ai un avantage sur cette face de tirelire puisqu'il me croit certainement déjà mort.

Hermione regarda les deux Serpentard tour à tour, un sourire ému étirant ses lèvres. Elle était prête à affronter de nouveau cette guerre.

Entourée de son ex professeur tyrannique et de son ex ennemi juré, désormais de son coté, elle se sentait forte, non, invulnérable!

Ce fut tous les trois qu'ils quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante, se dirigeant vers le coeur de la bataille, chacun plus déterminé que jamais.

Ensemble ils feraient la peau à tout ennemi qui oserait se dresser devant eux et, ils en étaient certains, ils seraient aux premières loges pour assister à la chute fatale et définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

 _ **oO fin Oo**_


End file.
